


Kitty's First Kiss

by ShadowHunterOfArtemis



Category: The Infernal Devices, The Mortal Instruments, the dark artifices
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/ShadowHunterOfArtemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three different perspectives on Kit and Ty's first kiss. Going into a battle is a perfect time for rash decisions, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's First Kiss

Emma

"We're here."

Julian pulled over to the curb, and all nine of them unloaded from the van.

They were standing in front of an old stone church, abandoned by the look of it, and covered in moss. Emma climbed the steps warily, and the others followed. 

She turned around and cleared her throat; times like this seemed to call for a speech. "I just want to say that if anyone doesn't want to do this, you can leave now - no one will hold it against you. I know there are people here who aren't fully trained -" she glanced at Kit and Dru "- so it's okay if you hold back."

No one moved. 

"Okay," Emma said. "Then you know the risks. We don't know much, but it's clear that there are things in there that will harm us. So keep your weapons out and your heads high, and remember that we're Nephilim. When we suffer, we survive." Her throat tightened, remembering the words that had become almost sacred to her. 

She turned to the church, Julian by her side. Emma drew Cortana, ready to charge, when from behind her there was a cry of surprise.

 _Ty_ , she thought instantly, and whirled around, expecting some hideous demon. 

But no. Kit had grabbed Ty by the shoulders, spinning to face him. As Emma watched, startled, Kit put his hands to Ty's face and kissed him furiously. 

For a moment there was silence as everyone watched, just as stunned as Emma. Then Kit broke away, wiping his mouth. "Sorry."

He looked at the ground and then, as though aware of their eyes, looked up and scowled. His cheeks were a burning red. 

Ty was the first to break the silence. "Don't be," he almost whispered. "I - I liked it."

It was Livvy who spoke up first. "You two are so clueless," she exclaimed, slinging her arms around both of them. "Honestly."

And with that, they entered the church.

Ty

Tiberius climbed out of the backseat, his hands fluttering nervously. Gear didn't have pockets, so there was no good way for him to bring one of Julian's toys, but he wished he had nonetheless. He curled his hands into fists, rubbing his fingers along the inside of his palm.

Livvy seemed to notice him doing it, and she gave him an understanding glance; she was busy helping Drusilla with her gear belt, though, so Ty couldn't take her hand. Livvy nodded at Kit and then looked back at Ty. 

Kit, seeming to understand the language that had taken Livvy and Ty years to perfect, tapped Ty's wrist. "You good?"

Ty felt his fingers unclench, but the butterflies were still there. "No," he admitted. "I'm not good at - I'm not that kind of Shadowhunter."

Kit traced his Herondale fingers along Ty's bony wrists. "Ty," he said softly, "you're maybe the bravest person I've ever met. You wake up every day and face your differences, knowing that people would have you isolated for them, and you're still willing to fight. Remember the first time we met, and you held a knife to my throat?"

"I told you I was sorry about that," Ty muttered. 

Kit smirked. "And I told you I forgave you." His fingers were still on Ty's wrists, making it hard to concentrate. "But you were willing to jump through a window to protect Emma and Julian. You're ridiculously brave, Ty, and I -" Kit cut himself off, nearly driving Ty mad. _What? What, Kit, what?_

They stopped at the front of the church, everyone else on various steps above them. Kit had let go of Ty's wrist, he observed mournfully; Emma began to speak, talking about bravery and the strength she knew they would show. She looked fearless, standing on the top step with her back turned to the doors of the church, like an embodiment of courage. Ty thought suddenly that that was what Kit saw when he looked at Ty. 

They were all prepared to go in; Ty moved his hand to his belt to take out a throwing knife. Before he could, though, something grabbed him on the shoulder. 

It was Kit. His deep, stunning blue eyes shining (it was only after that Ty realized his he'd looked at Kit's eyes without hesitation), he put his hands to Ty's face. Ty only had time to register the feeling of the gear gloves on his cheeks; then Kit was kissing him. 

_Kit. Kit kissing him._ For a moment Ty was too shocked to do anything - but then he pushed back into Kit, and Kit seemed genuinely surprised that Ty had reacted. He broke away, to Ty's disappointment, and wiped his hand across his mouth. "Sorry," he said sullenly. 

Ty could feel the silence around them, and for a moment it was just he and Kit. He felt outraged, then: how could Kit apologize, as though he wasn't good enough for Ty? As though he had messed up in some way? 

"Don't be," Ty promised. "I -" he hesitated, uncertain "- I liked it."

The silence no longer seemed quite as frozen. Ty was aware that everyone was looking at them. 

Then Livvy flung her arms around them. Ty felt infinitely grateful to her in that moment; Livvy, the one person he had felt that he could completely trust for the first fourteen years of his life. "You two are so clueless," she said. "Honestly."

Ty looked at Kit, who grinned shyly. Shrugging, he moved toward the church.

Kit

  
Kit watched wistfully as Ty's hands fluttered, then glanced at Livvy. She gave him a look that meant _You'd_ better _help him_ , and turned back to Drusilla. 

Kit tapped Ty's wrist, fascinated by the way Ty's graceful fingers flowed from the long tendons. "You good?" he murmured. 

Ty looked up, his gray eyes meeting Kit's so quickly it made Kit's heart hurt. "No," he whispered. "I'm not good at - I'm not that kind of Shadowhunter."

Kit wanted to argue that at least Ty knew was a Shadowhunter, rather than being plunged headfirst into their world. But instead he said, "Ty, you're maybe the bravest person I've ever met. You wake up every day and face your differences -" Kit had a brief image of Ty waking up and pushed the thought away, swallowing "- knowing that people would have you isolated for them, and you're still willing to fight. Remember the first time we met, and you held a knife to my throat?" Kit kept playing with Ty's hand, turning it over in his own, rubbing the veins with the pad of his thumb. 

"I told you I was sorry about that," Ty muttered. 

Kit laughed shortly. "And I told you I forgave you. But you were willing to jump through a window to protect Emma and Julian. You're ridiculously brave, Ty, and I..." _I like you. Really like you._ Kit thought the words, but he didn't dare say them aloud. 

He looked up to watch Emma, speaking confidently above them. Julian stood at her side like an extension of Emma herself, their silhouettes blending together.  
"... we're Nephilim," she finished. "When we suffer, we survive."

That seemed a little harsh to Kit, but he supposed that was the Shadowhunter way. Or at least, for most Shadowhunters ...

Kit looked at Ty, who was getting ready to fight; the sunlight turned the ends of his hair from black to blue. _It wouldn't matter,_ he found himself thinking. _You could just blame it on adrenaline -_

Before he could make any better decisions, Kit grabbed Ty's shoulder. Ty cried out; Kit just barely thought, _Oh, no, did I hurt you?_ Then he put his hands on Ty's face, feeling the sharp cheekbones beneath them, and kissed him furiously. 

Instantly he knew that Ty at least would never dismiss it as the heat of the moment - Kit was too eager and too open and too delirious. Then - miracle of miracles - Ty kissed him back, pressing into Kit. Kit fell back, startled; surely there was some mistake. He wiped a hand across his mouth and muttered, "Sorry."

He stared at the ground for a second and then, feeling seven sets of eyes on him, glanced up. 

The Shadowhunters, so calm under  
fire, seemed to have fallen into chaos at this turn of events. Julian's face bore a mixture of shock and terror; Cristina had her hands over her mouth, her eyes shining; Perfect Diego was staring openmouthed, as though none of his training had prepared him for this. 

Then, to everyone's surprise (Kit's most of all), Ty spoke. "Don't be," he murmured, and his voice was strangely husky. "I - I liked it."

Kit would have grabbed Ty and kissed him right then if Livvy hadn't chosen that moment to fling her arms around both of them. 

"You two are so clueless - honestly." She grinned. 

Kit grinned back, and felt a dizzying happiness bubble up inside of him. Following Livvy's lead, he climbed the steps and into the church.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I'm total trash for Kitty. I think I saw on Shadowhunters Wiki that the gang's going to London for Lord of Shadows, and I couldn't resist. Sorry if the three perspectives got boring, but I couldn't resist. I figure Cassie will probably do something like Emma's if it becomes canon - she did something similar for Malec in CoG.


End file.
